Outdoor swimming pools are subject to the collection of debris of all sorts, such as leaves, blades of grass, insects, and the like, which require daily cleaning from the pool surface. Many filters are presently in use, such as those that are mounted at the drain outlets, or that are fixedly mounted on the pool structure. These items are costly and require expert handling, and to completely circulate the pool water takes about half of a day, and expends a considerable amount of electrical energy. It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide an inexpensive, easily handled device for skimmers of novel framework assembly, and being such that will permit quick and easy removal of debris from the surface of a pool without expenditure of electrical energy.